Tangled between the lines
by glockcourage
Summary: A collection of open-ended drabbles about Rapunzel, her hair and of course Pascal I meant Eugene. Humorous and fluffy probably. With different Ratings.
1. Blending in

Disclaimer: Somebody else owns Tangled.

Rating: T?

**Tangled between the lines**

**Blending in**

"Princess hair for sale. Rumoured to have magical powers" A vendor singsongs, selling Rapunzel's chopped off hair as a wig albeit illegally.

Eugene taps his foot and places his hands on his hips, looking at the reason why every one of the females in the castle village seems like Rapunzel from behind. Eugene has done a lot of turning-around ladies only to discover that the face that goes with the hair has either blue or brown eyes and not green.

Gritting his teeth, he approaches the vendor, when something caught his side vision, turning his head he sees Rapunzel dashing after Pascal.

'Hey Blondie!" Eugene runs after the girl. Catching up and grabbing Rapunzel from behind, Eugene laughingly declares "No fair princess. If you want to play hide and seek, let's do it inside the castle ahem our room in the castle to be exact"

3/1/11

A/N: I'm new here. I hope I find a new niche. Reviews would make me feel welcome.


	2. Prince charming?

Rated: K+

**Prince Charming?**

"You are such a gallant man, Pascal" Rapunzel cheerfully enthuses.

Now, Eugene is on his way inside the castle via the side door in the royal kitchen when he hears _his friend's_ angelic voice talking to her pet in the royal courtroom.

"What is that you said?"Rapunzel asks delighted.

Eugene smiles to himself, if Pascal could talk back Rapunzel will be out of that room in a flash screaming.

"Why thank you kind sir. I am neither humble nor possessing false shyness when I say I am not as beautiful as you paint me to be" Rapunzel gives a hearty laugh.

Eugene frowns, Rapunzel is obviously enjoying the accolade that she has bestowed upon herself. Now, Rapunzel is not the type of girl to turn narcissistic once she becomes a princess but maybe he is not praising her as often as he should. Eugene uncreases his forehead and decides to shower the love of his life, the girl he is courting with more sweet words.

Rapunzel's melodious laughter becomes louder as Eugene approaches the royal court. He is grinning ear to ear confident in his plan when suddenly something splats down from the ceiling.

It is Pascal.

Eugene gives a silent yelp.

"Yes you are welcome to join us for dinner, Prince Pascal" Rapunzel's happy voice rings out from the room.

Eugene forgets his swagger as he rushes inside the room, only to witness the prince kissing Rapunzel's hand.

Eugene snatches Rapunzel's hand and takes out a handkerchief to wipe at the _spot_ "You shouldn't believe all the things a man would say. Didn't Gothel tell you that?" Eugene lectures a surprised Rapunzel.

"You think I'm not pretty?" Rapunzel questions, her lower lip slightly trembling, her puppy eyes on Eugene.

_Now what genius? _Eugene's brows knit together "No, you are not pretty. You—you are—" _If I said she's beautiful, she'll trust that guy with the new frilly suit. If I said she's ugly she'll listen to me_ "You are unattractive and have the body of a child. And—you are neither graceful nor ladylike" Eugene twists his lips. _Brilliant! Rapunzel will not go out of her room for dinner._

3/2/11

A/N: Thanks to Cmusiclover92 and MS.

Anybody tempted to press the blue button beneath?


	3. You're mine

Rated: T

**You're mine**

Eugene Fitzherbert looks at Rapunzel Fitzherbert and grins "At last, you're mine"

Rapunzel gives him a questioning smile "Oh but I was yours even before"

"No-o-oh" Eugene drags on the word as he gets closer to Rapunzel and waves his forefinger in a _no_ sign in front of her nose "This is different"

"How so?" Rapunzel glances at the digit and crushes it playfully within her own hand.

Eugene removes his index from within Rapuzel's clasp to loosen the neckline of his suit "It's getting hot in here, don't you think?"

Rapunzel gives a confused look "It's not. It's still very cold" Rapunzel wraps her arms around herself to rub her upper arms for additional warmth "It's freezing outside"

Eugene swivels his head to gaze out the honeymoon suite window and notices the falling snow , he then gives a cough then an uncomfortable laugh "So it is" A short pause, he offers charmingly with a smile "You look cold do you want me to help you get warm?"

"Oh thank you Eugene. I think I have in my suitcases my coat but I don't know where they have put my cases. Would you help me find them?" Rapunzel beams.

Eugene blinks at his wife "The—the servants might have already placed it inside the wardrobe"

Rapunzel smiles her gratitude then turns around and skips towards the armoire. Opening it wide she exclaims "So it is!" upon seeing her thick cloaks and coats hanged inside.

Eugene groans. _Didn't the queen tell her anything? Like where babies came from. That sort of things. _"Rapunzel listen, I'm..." Eugene addresses the back of his wife who now appears like she's busy rummaging through her clothes.

"Oh here it is!" Rapunzel remarks excitedly and whirls around happily, carrying what looks like the flimsiest, the most transparent, the tiniest piece of garment Eugene has ever seen.

Rapunzel drapes it over her body albeit on top of her white wedding gown "What do you think?"

Eugene groans again but this time for a different reason; he's already imagining how she would look like wearing the babydoll nightie.

Then Rapunzel sneezes, covering her nose and mouth with her free hand "Sorry"

Eugene twists his mouth and mumbles out "Maybe you should wear it for me during the summer"

Rapunzel's head fells down.

Eugene comes closer and lifts her chin "It's something I would look forward to" Eugene hides his disappointment with a wide grin.

Rapunzel smiles and jumps to hug the tall man, her husband, Eugene "I love you!"

3/12/11

A/N: Review?


	4. Haircut

**Rated: K**

**Haircut**

"Today our son is going to get his first haircut!" Rapunzel's enthusiasm causes her eyes to shine and her lips to form a bow "Aren't you excited?" Rapunzel almost childishly inquires.

Eugene gives Rapunzel a look and an _I-just-adore-you-smile_ "You're much too excited. It's enough for the both of us"

Rapunzel pouts and then smiles "Of course" But almost immediately she frowns, eyes lifting towards Eugene, she asks seriously "But do you think he'll understand? I mean it's a part of his body and we are cutting it off"

Noticing the frown, Eugene hastens to reassure his wife "Rapunzel you trim his nails, he doesn't complain does he?"

Rapunzel's brows are still knitted together and she bites her lower lip in thought "Yes but I do it when he is asleep"

Eugene caresses his chin "Maybe we should do it while he is sleeping then" Doubt that it could be done properly that way lacing his voice.

Rapuzel flicks her third finger and thumb "I know! I know! We should just let it grow just like mine!"

Eugene gives Rapunzel a _what _expression and remarks dryly "Why don't we just change his name to Rupert too"

3/8/11

A/N: I have to resort to this...anybody experiencing similar difficulty uploading their stories in Naruto? Probably yes...To Bella didn't mean to break my promise.


End file.
